grimrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Legend of Grimrock Only a Mage can cast spells, which provide damage output and a few helpful support abilities for the party. To cast a spell, right-click on the mage's hand or wand, and enter the rune formula for that spell. The rune formulas can be learned in game via Spell Scrolls, remembered from a previous game, or simply learned in the table below. There is no need to "learn" the spell; however, the mage does need sufficient points in the corresponding Mage Skills to cast each spell. Four types of spells are shared by all elemental trees: * A low-level spell that does basic damage. * A mid-level spell that enchants Arrows to provide extra elemental damage. Arrow enchanting consumes energy per cast, not per arrow. * A mid-level ranged spell that inflicts greater damage. This spell can be further enhanced by passive bonuses gained by additional skill point investment. * A shield spell providing a temporary +35 resistance to all members of the party. Air Magic Earth Magic Fire Magic Ice Magic Spellcraft Legend of Grimrock 2 The magic system is very different between games. Notably, any class is now capable of casting spells; only a Battle Mage or Wizard can cast with their bare hands, but other classes may use magic if they are equipped with a Staff. Many of the spells are carried over from the first game, but with the change to the Skills system, the requirements have changed significantly. Many spells, especially those in higher levels, now require points invested in two trees. For example, ranged spells like Fireball and Frostbolt cannot be cast unless at least one point is invested into Air Magic. The rune board system is reworked as well. Each spell is now represented as a path along the board. Instead of selecting each rune individually, you must click one of the endpoints and drag the cursor along the path as shown in the spell scroll. Most of the spell paths are lines, but some, such as the elemental shields, are square loops. Air Magic Earth Magic Fire Magic Water Magic Utility Other * Balance: A spell consisting of only the central rune, Balance. When used while standing on the Balance rune in Castle Nex's Courtyard, it transports you to the Shrine of Balance. This is not treated like other spells in the game; there is no associated scroll, it has no skill requirements, and the first casting does not give you a notification of learning a new spell. Using it on any other space will have no effect and behave like casting a fizzled spell, though the "fizzle" message will not appear. * Fire Trap: A spell that was cut prior to release, but could still be cast by fiddling with the rune board.New Spell? :: Legend of Grimrock 2 General Discussions This was amended in a later patch.Grimrock 2 Update 2.1.13 Notes * In Legend of Grimrock 2, the Frostbolt spell is implemented, but the Scroll of Frostbolt is not located anywhere on the island. References Category:Character